


Constellations

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, One Ship Boot Camp, Other, Post-Canon, Soulshipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai and Yubel take some time to rest and admire the endless stars.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Constellations

**Title:** Constellations  
 **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 552  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO GX: Yubel x Juudai: B44, K rated; One Ship Boot Camp, #9, night; Soulshipping Week day #2, post-fusion  
 **Notes:** Post-canon and post BBT as well.  
 **Summary:** Juudai and Yubel take some time to rest and admire the endless stars.

* * *

Juudai settled himself on the blanket, Yubel curling up to rest on his lap. Their wings were tucked down to do this more comfortably. Pharaoh curled up a short distance away, already asleep. There wasn’t any sign of Daitokuji, so he probably still slept inside of Pharaoh’s stomach. 

That was all fine with Juudai. He rested his head on the blanket, hands buried in Yubel’s hair, eyes raised to the skies above. 

Up above, from one side of the heavens to the other, there spread a spill of uncountable stars. There were even more of them here than he’d seen at Duel Academia, which was a magnificent place for stargazing all on its own. 

There wasn’t a shred of any other light here, not moonlight or lamplight. Just the stars, so thick that even if he couldn’t see through the blackest night as easily as the brightest day, he could have made his way by them. But tonight he stayed in one place, enjoying Yubel’s company. 

“This reminds me of Kuragari,” Yubel murmured. Juudai frowned, until the name clicked in his mind. 

“Kuragari – that was – that was where we met, wasn’t it?” 

“Our old home,” Yubel agreed. “The realm where you were prince.” 

He didn’t remember Kuragari – more a few vague flickers, most of which involved Yubel, and a few that he couldn’t really specify. He wasn’t worried about that. Not when he had so much in this life and time to think about. 

But he didn’t bother himself to think about anything in particular right now. He relaxed on the blanket, admiring the spray of stars ahead, enjoying the sensation of Yubel’s hair underneath his hand. 

They would probably leave the next day. Unless he found an excuse for them to spend another night here. This area looked peaceful, but one never knew until one checked everywhere. 

Yubel chuckled. “We can stay as long as you like, my beloved.” Their hand lifted to brush against his. “You’ve been quite busy lately.” 

He wasn’t going to deny it. It hadn’t been that long since that whole mess with Paradox. Every little bit of rest he could get would be great. He’d spent a little more time making certain that all of his friends and their cards and spirits were all right. 

“It’s vacation time now,” he pointed out. A few days and nights here wouldn’t hurt anyone. And he always enjoyed spending time with Yubel. 

Juudai stared thoughtfully up at the stars. “Do any of those look familiar? Like, from back then?” 

“Not really. Kuragari had beautiful constellations – the Leaping Salmon, the Honey-blossom, the Wolf.” 

With each name, Juudai thought he could remember them, little flickers of thought and no more. Yubel gestured to one stretch of stars. “What do you think that looks like?” 

He peered at it carefully. “It sort of looks like an Ojama,” he mused. Manjoume would like that! _Should I take a picture?_ Did he have a camera? He’d never actually checked. 

“That one there?” Yubel gestured to another bit. “It sort of looks like a dragon.” 

Juudai peered at that one, then nodded. It took a little thinking but he could see it. 

It could take forever to decide what all these constellations could be. But he had time. They had all the time they wanted. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:/b > Fic #2! And I’m really looking forward to tomorrow’s ifc!**


End file.
